Play Time
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: A race against time, being here slowly driving him insane. Pushing beyond past his mental limits. His goals were simple, his desires divine. Read to see this story has rhymes. Ok ok i'm done with that, ahem anyways this is his experience with certain creepy dollies I'm sure you all know what I mean Enjoy...muahahahahah *Cough* rated T


Play Time

 **Author Notes: HIIIIII~ I've returned...for now. It's been awhile guys and you guessed it another one shot, i'm getting lazy. Ok so get this, you remember Garry's Mad World yes? Well this is the story for that title, before i went and changed up everything so i hope you enjoy~ I don't own Ib.**

 _Garry's P.O.V-25 minutes ago_

 _ **"We'll be back really quick."** Ib looked nervously as the vines. I was still concerned, but I didn't really have a choice in the matter. " **If you guys find nothing make sure you come back, and we'll think of something to do."** I tried to reassure Ib that I would be fine, and that we'd be reunited soon._

 _Our newest member of the group Mary though seemed ditzy and immature, liked Ib, so together they would be alright. But it was unsettling, two girls not even 10 years old forced to go on their own dealing with paintings, sculptures and and I don't even wanna know what. Something was wrong, very wrong._

 _I could feel it in the pit of my stomach. Both girls were hoping to find something to cut the stone vines that stood in my way. We were in...a room beforehand and as we were walking by a painting came to life, separating us._

 _**"Yep got it~ Let's go Ib!"** They ran promising to come back as fast as possible. I stood there, waiting for their return._

 _20 minutes ago_

 _ **"They're taking awhile. I hope nothing bad has happened to them..."** I close my eyes, yelling at the top of my lungs, hoping they'd hear. **"IB! MARY! Can you hear me!?"** Damn, no response._

 _I know what I have to do. **"Looks like I'm going back in There, though I really don't want to."** I ho, I ho, it's off to the dolls I go...man I'm lame. I open the door and yep...it hasn't changed. Ib and Mary said that they were cute but, seeing these creepy blue skinned, red eyed dolls was disturbing. _

_Ah did that thing look at me!? Ugh I gotta get out of here before I seriously lose it. I take a book out from one of the shelves, maybe there's a trick thing that can open a doorway. Huh? What's this?_

 ** _"Ruin of the Heart."_**

 ** _"If your spirit suffers too much, you will start to hallucinate...And in the end will be destroyed. And more worrying yet...Is that you will not even be conscious of the fact."_**

 _Well isn't that, good to know. Are there any other books that could help or a switch anywhere?! Nope nope, not even going to look at the creepy dolls nu uh. Ok next bookcase. **"Sigh, nothing to note here...hm?"** I-I can move it. _

_Yes! **"Why didn't I notice that earlier. Whatever at least I can get outta here."** I walk along the halls, solving this puzzle. Oh no. Another one. Sitting in the corner twisted smile evident with writing on the wall next to it._

 ** _"Hello there Garry~ I don't like being alone. Take me with you!"_**

 _Um no! Ignore, walk away. More!? Really?_

 ** _"Hey why aren't you taking me!?"_**

 _A very good question, one I won't be answering! And wait. Glancing over my shoulder, the other doll from before isn't there anymore. What the hell!? I fast walk now. Nooooo!_

 ** _"Why are you ignoring me?! Do you hate me?"_**

 _I wonder do I? Yes yes I do! Cause you won't leave me alone! Now stay calm Garry, getting mad and attacking these things will do you no good, just keep going. Grrrrr._

 ** _"Come on play with meeeeee! I know lots of fun things we can do~"_**

 _Oh really? Like what? Do any of those games involve killing me? Not interested. This is starting to get old pretty fast here. Please, please tell me I'm close to the door! Ughhhhhhhh._

 ** _"I've got lots of friends too! I'll introduce you."_**

 _No, no thank you, I don't want to die today. Ahg everywhere I go it seems to be following me. I'm freaking out and the little things seems to be enjoying it every moment it can._

 ** _"Be here forever."_**

 _Again...NO! I don't want to be here. All I did was look at some paintings at an art gallery, I didn't ask to be in this freakshow place. And let me guess, yep it's there again. Right in front of the door. That's it i've had enough._

 _ **"How long do you plan of following me?! I'm busy here and I'm not gonna be your pal."** I know that deep down I was going to regret this, but I kicked it into the wall. I need to get out of here. I'm done with the mind games!_

 _5 minutes ago_

 _So far so good. I've gone through almost all of the doors, and gathered 4 of the 7 paint balls, with my rose still surprisingly with all it's petals attached._

 _Now, i need to find paint number 5. I still have no idea what's the point, but hopefully I'll be able to meet up with Ib and Mary. All I seem to be doing is going in circles. Wait, what's rumbling?_

 _That room, I went into their before. That was where the green paint was hidden. Augh! All the shelves are gone! The pink paint~ Yes. Hm? Another painting. **"The Strained Ear."** Next to it, more works from Gueretena._

 _S page has the Serpant's Spirit, H, The Hanged Man, lastly page M is-? !? ! M-Ma-Mary!? **"The last work in Guertena's life. While the girl appears almost lifelike, naturally, she is not based on a real person."** I see the picture drawn on the back. It's her. I can't believe this._

 _Relax Garry and think. **"She doesn't exist. What does this mean, if she's a painting then- Oh god, Ib is with her now!"** I have to get to her! Before something happens. All that's left is that mysteriously cold, locked door._

 _There was another one of those...things sitting next to it. Writing on the wall. **"I picked up something good. I'm making it my treasure~"** Inspecting it all the closer, I see a bulge in it's stomach. I'll have to check to see what's inside. Oh! It's another paintball, this time being red._

 _It's squeaking! What the hell!? AHhhh! It moved! Into the once locked...door. Do I really have to follow it in? I have a really bad feeling about this. AH FOKTkkvok49-aekvlgkboktop GRAHHHHHHH! NOT MORE DOLLS!_

 _WHY DID I GO IN!? Just sneak past them, grab the final color ball thing and run for it! Got it **"That's 7 of them."** ...Doors locked, doors seriously locked. You've got to be kidding me! SHITAKIMUSHROOMS! **"No way, Why!? DAMN IT!"** Writing now magically writes itself on the wall._

 _ **"Let's have another treasure hunt! Who who who has the key~"** I couldn't help but turn around, it just got colder in here **."What is..."** Huh, is that a bell ringing? **"Wha-What is it now?!"** A-a earthquake! And and the rooms turning dark! Crap! **"This is bad! Where is the key?"**_

 _3rd P.O.V_

He searched frantically, doing what he could, he ripped apart those dolls, desperately looking for his only way out. He could hear it, the sound getting louder, feeling all the more fearful. He saw it, the blank painting had something within, and it was coming for him. He found bugs, he found rocks, all but the golden key to freedom.

Its beedy red eyes glow, engulfing the room in crimson. **"Oh come on!"** He was close, he could feel it, he could taste it. Stuffing and fabric flew everywhere. The ringing echoing painfully through his ears. That monsters teeth was pearly white grinning, ready to have fun.

Garry was fast, able to maneuver away as he leaped and slashed at the dolls, but not fast enough. The final ding and it entered the room. He was his terrified face reflected through it's shiny orbs. **"WHAT IS THAT?! AHHHHHH."** He's been taken.

He lost himself to the dark. All his fears simply washed away, only dreaming of going to the park each and every day. No sadness, no anger or regret, only dilly dallying with play for all the time he can get.

Laughing and care free, not at all aware that Ib saw what he came to be. She cried, begged and pleaded, but it was obvious he had been defeated. She could've left him, feeling numb and cold, not knowing that this was foretold. Loyal she sat there on her own, blaming herself and turning to stone.

Mary angry and bitter, had called Ib a quitter. Departing for the realm beyond, not at all caring for what she had gone and done. Let this be a lesson to all, when given the choice to make the final call, DON'T KICK THE DOLL!

So we end the tale of Garry's sights and frights, wishing you all a dark delight and to give a good night wish to our Tattered Knight.

the end

 **Author Notes: Ummmmm...yeah once more this is not the original but it's closer. I don't know it always seems so different in my head and dreams. Eh again it's not bad. Did anyone like my poem at the end huh huh huh!? (Please at least let there be someone)**

 **So yeah that was Garry's POV, i probably screwed him up but in my defense, i don't think anyone would be sane and thinking too properly under these conditions.**

 **I was planning on it just being the dolly room buttttttttt...i felt it would be too short and i don't really like short chappys. As always thank you to those who read/review/follow/fav. Grately appreciate it. Tchao for now!**


End file.
